


Dog sitter

by Lemon_head



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Josh Dun, Eventual Smut, Gay Tyler, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Nervous Josh, Smut, Summer, dont judge me, idfk, the word daddy may be used, tylers an atheist, wet dreams. Yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_head/pseuds/Lemon_head
Summary: Josh begged and begged and finally his parents got him a little pit bull puppy. He named him spooky. The only problem is Josh's family has to go to church and he doesn't want to leave spooky alone. So his parents hired a cute dog sitter with fluffy brown hair and pretty lips (I'm sorry for this. I just thought about it today while I was dog sitting so yeah. This will probably suck but whatever. They're horny teenagers. Also Tyler's an atheist.)





	Dog sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy  
> This might suck  
> Sorry

“Thank you soooooo much mom! I'm gonna name him spooky!” Josh said, excitedly, as he carried his new puppy inside.

“Well what are we gonna do with him while we're at church?” His mother Asked.

“We can't leave him alone. Let's get a dog sitter!” Josh suggested. “Brendon mentioned some guy the other day. He watched Brendon's dog while they went to Canada. Brendon said he was pretty cool.” 

“Well I'll let you figure it out. He's your puppy.” His mom replied then went to the living room to go watch some lifetime show that was probably too dramatic.

\-------------------------------------------------

Josh got out his phone(which was covered in my little pony stickers thanks to his little cousin. He enjoyed them because of the rainbows.) texted Brendon.

Josh: hey man. So I got a new puppy! He's really sweet and soft but i need someone to watch him while my family forces me to worship the lord

Breadbin: yeah I know a guy. His names Tyler. He's pretty chill. Also cute asf!!!

Josh:mmmmmm send me picture!!!!!!

Breadbin: u perv

Josh: yee

Breadbin: I'll give you his number but that's all!

\----------------------------------

“Mom I got the dog sitters number! Can you do the talking or texting?” Josh said while petting and kissing spooky.

“Ugh Josh! Can't you do it on your own?” His mom asked

Josh just did his best puppy dog eyes.

“Please?????” Josh asked batting his eyelashes.

“Fine!” She said while grabbing his phone

“Hi my name is Laura! My whimp of a son didn't have the balls to call you and ask if you could watch his new puppy while we're at church!”

Josh turned the color of a tomato.

“Um yeah sure,” Tyler said giggling a little” I love puppies!”

Josh's mom and Tyler talked for a while and agreed on 8 dollars an hour. Tyler suggested 5 but Laura insisted on 8. They also planned to meet that Saturday.

“Alright did you see how easy that was?” Josh's mom asked then flicked him on the head and went to the kitchen

It's odd his mother was way harder on him than his dad. His dad was always happy and never joked about Josh not having any balls like his good old mom.

\--------------------------------

Josh: so about that picture?;)

Breadbin:............no Josh.

Josh: cmon man

Breadbin: nope

Josh: you suck

Breadbin: you swallow

\----------------------------------------

Since its summer Josh hung out with spooky all week. Josh couldn't get enough. He was constantly yelling for his mom to come look at his dog whenever he yawned or barked or breathed. And the whole puppy hiccup thing made Josh die of laughter. He honestly cried because of how cute spooky was being.

“Josh get some clothes on Tyler's coming over to see spooky!” Laura said

Josh was still half asleep but he rolled outta bed and changed out of his sweat pants and into some black jeans then put on a blink 182 shirt and called it good.

Knock knock

“He's here!” Laura yelled at Josh then smoothed out his shirt and fixed his hair.

“Mother it's not like I'm meeting my prom date or something!” Josh said giggling a little

“ I just want you to look presentable so you don't scare the boy away! He sounded kinda small over the phone.”

“Whatever” Josh said as he left his room.

“Don't take that tone with me young man! I may be small and your mother but I'm not scared to smack some sense into you!” 

“Calm down honey. He's just being a teenage boy. He's going through changes and the surges of hormones.” Tyler's dad said not taking his eyes off of the TV as Laura let Tyler in

“DAD?!??” Josh whisper screamed.

Tyler giggled a little when he walked in having heard what bill said.

It was that moment when Josh looked up and honestly fucking died. Tyler was about as cute as spooky. If not cuter.

“Well this is my son Josh! He's a little nervous around new people but I'm sure he'll get used to you soon.” Laura said while Josh choked on his own spit because WHO THE FUCK WOULD SAY THAT?!?!??

“Here's spooky!” She said picking up the little gray ball “they found him with his siblings in a box in a Walmart parking lot.” 

“Oh that sucks!” Tyler said while petting him “is he yours?” Tyler asked looking at Josh.

“Oh-um y-yeah.” Josh said scratching his arm nervously.

“See I told you he's nervous!” Laura said laughing a little.

Tyler giggled a little and looked at Josh. Josh swore he saw Tyler check him out. 

“ nice shirt!” Tyler said to the blue haired boy taking a step closer to him

Tyler was wearing a taking back Sunday shirt and black pants with flowery doc martins. Even though he seemed small on the phone he wasn't very . Like 5’9 about. Still kinda lanky.

“Yours is cool too.” Josh said examining the boy.

“So you'll be here tomorrow? You need a ride or something?” Laura asked.

“Oh no. I live down the street.” Tyler said smiling.

If Josh wasn't dead before he was certainly dead now.

“Oh! I'm surprised we don't see you much.” Josh's mom said sounding surprised.

“Yeah I don't walk much around the neighborhood. I mostly shoot hoops In the backyard or stay in my room.”

“Josh is similar. He never leaves his room. I'm not sure what he's doing in there?” Josh's mom said 

He didn't do anything really weird in his room but still blushed which raised some suspicion in his mother.

“We'll see you tomorrow Tyler.” She said

\-------------------

Josh went to bed thinking about Tyler's innocent little giggles and how he liked blink 182 and that beautiful smile.

Josh knew he was fucked right then and there

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think


End file.
